A Fight for their Future
by sushi500
Summary: He returns to the place he once called home. She has no idea of his whereabouts. A new chance will finally give them time to sort out their future. Will it end up as one or two? And will it be friendship or something else? Jaden and Alexis always!


**A Fight for their Future**

By Sushi500

**Author's Note: **This was supposed to be an oneshot but as I kept writing it just grew on me so I decided to expand it. I don't like it very much but I'll improve on the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX and I don't think I will own it any time soon. Support the official release.

**Summary: It's been five years since he saw her last. Five years to figure out his feelings for her, five years to make something out of himself, and five years to figure out what the word fiancée meant! Now is the time. One chance, one time, one duel for their future! What will happen?**

**Chapter 1: Arrival, Memories, and a Surprise?**

_A boat was coming with a very special guest. A top pro-league duelist was coming to visit and give a demonstration. As the boat docked a young man with brown hair came out and stared at the building in front of him. He was wearing a red blazer with a nice white shirt and black pants. The young man walked toward the building. He hadn't told anyone that he would arrive today which is why there was no one here to greet him. He stood at the door pausing before he went in. He looked up and smiled. Jaden Yuki was happy to be back at where all his crazy adventures began. He was glad to back at Duel Academy. _

"I wonder whose still around and who isn't?" Jaden asked himself as he walked into Duel Academy.

_The halls were empty because students were in class and the teachers were either teaching or in the teacher's lounge. Jaden walked through the halls knowing exactly where to go. He walked by classrooms where he took a peek remembering how he used sit in those seats like it was yesterday._

"You there name all the different classifications of duel monsters cards." Dr. Crowler said.

_A young Obelisk girl stood up and correctly recited all the different classifications of cards. Jaden had a sense of déjà vu._

"I remember this. It was the day that I dueled Alexis for the first time. We were in class and that's when Crowler asked Alexis this exact question which she answered perfectly. Then he asked Cyrus about field spells and he cracked under pressure. Ahh good times! Although it looks like Crowler hasn't changed a bit." Jaden thought smiling.

_As he continued walking through the halls Jaden thought about a lot of things. He thought about his time at the academy. The many duels he fought, the number of times he had to save the world from some evil force, but mostly he thought of her._

"I wonder if she's teaching now. I probably should go find her. After all it was why I came here." Jaden said to himself.

_On the other side of campus a young woman was administering a test. She had blonde hair and was wearing a blue tank top and skirt with a blue and white shirt. She was sitting at her desk in front grading essays as she waited for students to finish their tests. But her mind was far away at the moment._

"Where have the years gone by? I can still remember when I was sitting in these seats my freshman year and taking these tests. Now I'm the one giving them. It's funny where I ended up. I would have never thought I would end up teaching. During my time here I always wanted to become a pro duelist. But I guess I realized that teaching is where I wanted to be and not the pros." Alexis thought.

"Speaking of pros, that pro league duelist is supposed to arrive in the next few days. I wonder who the commission is going to send. They're probably gonna send some hotshot newbie who's on a winning streak and wants show off to people. Oh well. It's not like I care."

_Although she kind of wished she did care. Ever since they graduated she hasn't kept in contact with most of her friends. Bastion had become Professor Eisenstein's assistant and is now a respected scientist in his own right. Jim, Axel, and Hassleberry had opened their own training center for dueling. Cyrus, Chazz, and Jesse had moved on to the pros. The only ones she still talked to were Jazz and Mindy, her two friends from Obelisk blue. While Jazz was a fashion designer Mindy was a model. Then there was the one person Alexis always thought about, Jaden._

"Jaden you were my best friend and you always knew how to make me smile. I enjoyed every moment with you. Whether it was your everyday talking with your foot in your mouth cause of your cluelessness about certain things or your seriousness when facing an opponent in a duel to save the world, I loved every moment of it. Sometimes I wondered how you managed to graduate. You were so dense sometimes that it was a wonder that you knew how tie your shoes. Like the time you dueled Harrington to see who would be my fiancée. You had no idea what you even agreed to! You even asked me what the word meant afterward. But I guess that's what I liked about you." Alexis happily recalled.

_While Alexis was thinking about these things the object of her thoughts was making his way around the school toward her unknowingly. She was thinking about old times while he was hoping for new times. But at that moment Alexis moved forward with her thoughts as Jaden walked around the rest of the school._

"Anyway that was then this is now. Who knows where you are now. You were the top ranked Pro-Duelist in the commission. Many said that you could rival Yugi and Kaiba. There were some that even said you could be the next king of games! But then you just disappeared for a while. Then you mysteriously reappeared and just picked up where you left off. You weren't the same after that. You never told anyone what you did or where you were when you disappeared. I guess no one will ever know what happened to you during that time." Alexis thought sadly.

_Meanwhile Jaden had found himself by Chancellor Sheppard's office. He figured since he's here he should go in and let him know that he's here. I mean Chancellor Sheppard did request Jaden to come._

"Hi Chancellor Sheppard, it's been a while!" Jaden said greeting his former principal.

"Jaden! How are you my boy? It has been a while! If I had known you were coming today I would've come and waited with a bunch of people to greet you." Chancellor Sheppard said.

"Hahaha. Well you know that I never liked that treatment before. Besides that would spoil the surprise wouldn't it?" Jaden said.

"Yes you right. So when did you get here?" Sheppard asked.

"About half an hour ago. I've been walking around the campus since then." Jaden said.

"Well then I guess it's time we announce to the students of your arrival." Sheppard said.

"Not just yet. I've got a little plan that will not only help the students but it will bring in a lot more big donations for the school." Jaden said.

"Really! But what do you get out of it?" Sheppard asked.

"If everything goes according to plan then I might just might be able to fulfill my wish and objective for coming here!" Jaden said.

"Well then I'm all ears my boy. What's this plan of yours?" Sheppard said.

"Well here it is…." Jaden said.

_Alexis was packing up things to leave. Today's classes were over and she was ready to rest for the day. However earlier Chancellor Sheppard made an announcement that everyone was to gather in the Obelisk Arena for a big announcement. So she made her way there. Alexis wondered why everyone was called together and why now. As she arrived she could see that everyone had arrived already and were just settling in. She took her spot amongst the other teachers just as Chancellor Sheppard stepped onto the stage._

"Attention all! I have a very important announcement. Seven years ago today I organized a tournament right here on these hallowed grounds. Today I'm hosting another tournament right here, although this tournament will be slightly different from the last one. This time it will students, teachers, and staff against each other. The top ten duelists will get the chance to compete in the Champion's Tournament. There they will face six pro-duelists for a chance to compete for a substantial mystery prize provided by Industrial Illusions and a cash prize provided by Kaiba Corp."

"Also the top ten duelists will receive a cash prize, compliments of the school. Students will have the funds added to their student cards, while teachers and staff will receive a bonus check for the same amount. Now in order to determine the top ten everyone will receive a GN tracker and a GN Duel card. Each time you win a duel the loser has to hand over the card to the winner. The tracker will then scan the card and keep a record of your winnings. Also it will have all the information about the tournament on it. It will also keep track of your rank in the tournament and provide you with your stats from your duels. It will also tell you how many people are left in the tournament and how many more duels you need to win in order to make it to the top ten. So you see your GN tracker will be your life line in this tournament. Without it you can't progress in the tournament." Sheppard finished.

_All the students really got excited about this tournament. The faculty and staff were really happy because for once they could compete for big prizes with the students. The tournament allowed the teachers to teach the students how to duel on new levels as well as show their pupils that the teachers can still play with the best of them. This seemed to get Alexis mildly excited. She was already the best duelist out of the teachers and most of the students. She was very confident that she would make it to the top ten. She just wondered two things. One was how Sheppard organized everything for this tournament and more importantly two who were these pro duelists that Sheppard had enlisted for the Champion's Tournament._

"Now then come and collect your GN Card and Tracker. Then go back to your dorms. When you hear trumpets sound come out dueling. Good Luck to everyone!" Sheppard finished.

_A little later in Sheppard's Office._

"Well everything is in place and if all goes well then the school will go through big changes. Also Jaden should be able to do what he came here to do." Sheppard thought.

_Sheppard slowly walks back to his office._ _He then picks up the phone and calls someone._

"Yah it's me. You were right Jaden did suggest a tournament. I've set it up the way you asked. Are the others in place?" Sheppard asks

"Yes they are ready and willing. As soon as the top ten are revealed they will be on their way to the destination sight for the Champion's Tournament." The other voice said.

"Good then all we do now is hope that everything works out. Which reminds me why are you and he interested in this?" Sheppard asks

"Let just hope that my partner follows through with his side." The voice said.

"Well we can only hope. But I'm sure it won't be a problem. After all he is one of the richest men in the world. I'll notify you with a progress report soon." Sheppard said.

"Good. I'll keep my partner informed. I expect it by the end of the second day of the tournament." The voice said before hanging up.

"All is going according to plan. Jaden it is amazing how predictable you are!" The person said laughing.

**So that's it for chapter one. Like I said before I didn't like it much but I'll improve. Any guesses as to what's gonna happen? Please R&R. This is my GX fanfiction so tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions and ideas.**


End file.
